The Street We Live On
The Street We Live On is the third special of Elmo's World Guess What Elmo's Thinking about Today Elmo's World! Elmo welcomes the viewers and reveals that he is thinking about Sesame Street today. The door plays the Sesame Street Theme and when Elmo opens it, his friends are sitting or hanging around 123 Sesame Street. Just the Oscar pops up and says to Elmo, "Hey! Get Lost!" A clip montage follows. Dorothy's Question Dorothy has a question: "How does Cookie Monster eat a cookie?" Elmo decides to ask Mr. Noodle. Mr. Noodle Mr. Noodle attempts to demonstrate how Cookie Monster eats a cookie. He firsts eats the cookie in small bites and then tries to eat the cookie neatly with a fork and knife. Elmo tells him to think like a monster and Mr. Noodle eats the cookie messy. After Mr. Noodle finishes the cookie and wanted some more, a bunch of cookies suddenly fell on to him and Mr. Noodle began to eat them all. Kids and Baby Elmo asks some kids how Cookie Monster eats a cookie, and then asks two babies, one of whom is really Cookie Monster dressed as a baby. Cookie Monster bites a cookie, forming the letter C, and proclaims that "C is for Cookie." Video E-mail Elmo gets e-mail from Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus, who teach Elmo how to do the Snuffleupagus, by singing "Doin' the Snuffleupagus". Elmo's Question Elmo decides to count the monsters in the monster parade, but Count von Count wants to help, saying that when they finish counting, they will know "The Number of the Day". They count 9 monsters, but then adding Elmo they counted 10 monsters all together, which means 10 is the Number of the Day. Tickle Me Land Ernie & Bert: "Dance Myself to Sleep" featuring a new sequence with celebrity Elmo aguests who appeared on Sesame Street during the 35th season. Quiz Elmo asks the viewers about who lives on Sesame Street and who doesn't Film Global Grover: Peacock Dance in China. TV Elmo wants to know more about Sesame Street, so he turns to "The Grover, Big Bird, Maria, and all Elmo's Friends Channel". A cartoon about a little girl who gets lost and ends up on Sesame Street, meeting Big Bird, Zoe, Oscar, Super Grover, Maria, Gordon, Snuffy. They sing the Alphabet and also dance along to it. Then the little girl leaves Sesame Street and says good bye to everyone there. Coming up next: "Counting with the Count" Interview Elmo wants to learn more about Sesame Street, so Super Grover comes to take Elmo back in time to see what Sesame Street was like before he was in born. After a few failed attempts, Grover becomes a taxi driver, and they ride in a taxi that takes them back in time. Grover frives his taxi back in time, and Elmo gets to see Mr. Hooper, Maria and Luis's wedding, Gabi's birth, and Miles's adoption. The Sesame Street Song Elmo decides to sing "The Sesame Street Song", and starts playing it on his piano, but then he stops, realizing that he does not have to sing about Sesame Street because he is in Sesame Street and he decides to tell everyone the good news. Edits The 10 flowers, 10 tiny turtles, celebrties, timeline, and mahna mahna Notes This was the only Elmo's world special where Elmo's room is not decorated. This was the first time where Elmo looks for piano before singing the closing song. This was the last episode where the Kids and Babies set was just colored walls. Watch Episode Category:Specials Category:Episodes